criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Springer
Madison Springer was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Dead Man Running (Case #34), The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). During Grimsborough University's Prom Ball, Madison was slain by Tess Goodwin in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41).'' '' Profile Madison is a 21-year-old caucasian girl with long blond wavy hair and light blue eyes. She weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is O+. In Murder on Campus, she is seen wearing a golden necklace which is hidden by a pink scarf around her neck. She also wears pink lipstick and a blue top with orangey corners. On the left side of her top, she wears a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. It is discovered that Madison likes to eat frozen yogurt and often drinks champagne. In Dead Man Running, Madison wears black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She has a grass stain on the right side of her top and wears the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. In this very case, it is revealed that Madison eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks. In The Devil's Playground, Madison wears a large white hat, a pink dress with polka dots, and the same necklace that she wore in her previous appearances. In this very case, she tells the team that she knows how to ride a horse. In Spring Break Massacre, Madison wears a pink swimsuit and has a bite mark on her right shoulder. Around her neck, she wears the same old golden necklace. It is also discovered that she is athletic, wears flip-flops and chews bubble gum. Role in Case(s) Madison was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma sorority and the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team. In Murder on Campus, after a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in a bikini, Madison was interrogated since she was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma, the sorority that the victim wanted to join. She told the team that it was a tragedy and that she really wanted Rani to become a part of their sorority. She also said that Rani rocked "that whole Indian thing" way better than Misha Goshwalla, the victim's older sister. When asked if Misha was a Psi Sigma Gamma, Madison answered that she was. She then said that Misha had been temporarily suspended since the previous week for breaking the house rules after drinking too much champagne. When questioned if Psi Sigma Gamma had a party last night for the first-year rushees, Madison replied and said that there wasn't any party that she had heard of, and as their president, she would know if there was one. Later, the team found Rani's cell phone which was locked. After unlocking the phone, they gave it to Alex, who analyzed Rani's call history and discovered that she had called an anti-hazing hotline very late the previous night to report an illegal hazing. The victim had hung up the call but Alex had still managed to trace the call and confirmed that it had come from inside the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority house. The team went to ask the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority's president, Madison about it. She answered that there wasn't any hazing that had taken place the previous night and that all of them were just having a bikini party in which they had a bit of fun by writing on the rushees with permanent markers. When asked if any drinking was involved, Madison admitted that there was, but told the team that she had made sure nobody under 21 drank. She then concluded that Rani was at the party but she had left with all the others. Madison re-appeared in Dead Man Running, when it was discovered that she was the victim, Troy Takiguchi's girlfriend and that she was the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team in which Troy was the star quarterback. Madison was deeply saddened by her boyfriend's death and told the team that they had started dating after the last match of the football season the previous year. She also said that football was everything for the victim and that the worst thing was that the couple were supposed to go the University Prom Ball, but unfortunately, she was dateless now. It was later discovered that Madison and Troy had later broken up after Madison realized that the victim was cheating on her, and when she started a coversation with him about this, Troy got mad as if it was all Madison's fault. Madison again appeared in The Devil's Playground ''after the death of Tom Blackwater, a student at the Grimsborough College. The team found a bible page which revealed Madison was Amish. When asked if it was true, Madison answered that it was. She told the team that she was born there and that she grew up there. She lived there until she became a teenager and left the community to live among the "English" people. Madison then returned to be interrogated by the team in ''Spring Break Massacre, after a springbreaker named Aaliyah Banks was half-eaten by piranhas and bled out. She first appeared after the team investigated the lake, she says that she can't be of any help in the investigation but says that she must go see to the camera-creep since she doesn't know what he is up to. Madison was questioned again when the team found a torn paper in the biology classroom and found out that it was a Prom Queen Flyer and the enemy was none other than but Madison. She reveals that either the victim's or her flyer was found it was always torn to pieces. Jones then question why she didn't say to them that the victim was her main rival, there she confesses that she do want to become the Prom Queen and more popular just to see what it feels like, to shine, to be valued for her beauty and charm but says that it's impossible to kill her instantly for that and says the competition was all like a gum bubble inflated one moment and blown to smithereens the next. Murder Details In The Rorschach Reaper, Madison won the University Prom Ball with Chad Baker, and as the celebration was about to ensue, her life ended when the tiara she wore exploded, splashing the prom ball with her blood. The death of Madison Springer was more than enough to cause emotional anxiety and trauma all over the University, with Caroline Fitzgerald suffering extreme cases of breakdowns and anguish from Madison's untimely end. Once they investigated the scene, they found her body, her tiara destroyed and a Rorschach Test. After they restored her tiara they send it to the lab for analysis; and then when they examined the Rorschach Test, it was revealed that the Rorschach Reaper left a message saying "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." Thus revealing that the killer did murder Madison with their own hands since the last three cases (the Rush Week Case, the Hangman Case and the Spring Break Case) the Reaper used others to deflect suspicion away from them. Upon autopsy, Nathan told that Madison's death is straightforward since the detonation blew off the top of her head killing her instantly but the most impressive thing is that Madison is the only one injured and the bottom of her head doesn't have a scratch. But then found a part of the bomb inside her brain where it was embossed by a hallmark or serial number and it was used by the Grimsborough University to keep track of the components used in electronic studies courses. Thus it means that the killer is a member of the university or else they cannot access those components. After analyzing the tiara, Alex reveals that the tiara was indeed the murder weapon since it looks complicated at first glance since it was homemade but it was actually a pretty simple device. Still, whoever boobytrapped Madison's tiara has a good knowledge in electronics so meaning the killer has knowledge in electronics. Also they must have had access to the tiara to implement all those explosive charges. There the team leads them to talk to Donna Walker since the tiara has been kept in her office and it fills her to the tiara's handlers. Killer and Motives Tess Goodwin believed that there is a murderer sleeping within helpless souls so she decided to study psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people through hypnosis, thus she started what would become the “worst senior project” in the history of Grimsborough. Tess prevailed thus far by manipulating Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist to slay Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claims that these three girls have weak minds. However, knowing that David Jones is consumed by anger, emotion, and a weak mind, Tess decided to kill Madison herself (she rigged the tiara per Alex's analysis) in order to buy time to brainwash Jones to kill the player, and once the investigation proved there was enough evidence to arrest Tess for Madison’s death, Tess attempted to resist arrest by brainwashing Jones into killing the player to complete her “senior project”, but Ramirez managed to ruin it by knocking Jones unconscious with a saucepan. Once Tess was brought to trial, she tried to defend herself by saying that she was liable for slaying Madison, but was not liable for indirectly slaying Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah. However, she accused Ramirez of ruining her senior project as she claims that the player’s death is what she needs to complete her thesis. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life imprisonment with no chance for parole, this ending the killing spree that terrorized Grimsborough University. The Mayor thanks the player for putting The Rorschach Reaper behind bars by promoting the player to Maple Heights district. Trivia *While Cathy King had two identities (and the same personality), Madison has two lives but with one identity, as an Amish and a university cheerleader. *While Madison was 5'0" (152cm) (The height shared by Julian Ramis and Ramona Stewart), she was later discovered to stand 5'6", perhaps it's possible that one of Madison's height figures was a mistake made by Pretty Simple (the ones responsible for developing Criminal Case). *In Marked for Death (Case #39), Madison is partially cited as one of the killer's profile says that the killer wears a "Vote for Madison" badge, campaigning for Madison becoming the Prom Queen. *Although Madison, Catherine King, James Savage, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Tess Goodwin, and Margaret Littlewood appeared as suspects in four cases, Madison was found innocent at the climax of those cases like Catherine and James, but she was slain in The Rorschach Reaper. *Madison made more live appearances (She had 4 appearances) as a suspect than any other district victims-to-date. In contrast, Rachel Priest made 3 appearances as a suspect, while Salvador Cordero and Molly Robinson made only 1 appearance as suspects. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *Dead Man Running (Case #34) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) *Marked for Death (Case #39; mentioned on a badge) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) MS2.png|Madison, as she appears in Murder on Campus Case 34 Madison2.png|Madison, as she appears in Dead Man Running. 971557 394689703965172 235998982 n.jpg|Madison, as she appears in The Devil's Playground. 153px-M.JPG|Madison, as she appears in Spring Break Massacre. Madisonspringer.png|Madison, as she appears in The Rorschach Reaper Madisonbodybag 0.png|Madison's Body 41 tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Madison's killer OG_SUS_32_605.jpg OG_SUS_34_604.jpg OG_SUS_36_602.jpg OG_SUS_38_601.jpg Madison_Springer_2.png|Madison, as the Prom Queen. 41-2.png|Madison and Chad 1010175_236781149807717_1535980775_n.jpg Fdddddd.jpg Case preview 41.jpg|Madison's body in The Rorschach Reaper. Chad 41.png|Madison's Prom King um voto para madison.png|A "Vote for Madison" Badge 212px-Amish_madison.png Madison mckinney2 29.png Madison mckinney2 20.png Madison mckinney2 01.png Madison mckinney 78.png Madison mckinney 66.png Madison mckinney 55.png Madison mckinney 41.png Madison mckinney 28.png Madison mckinney 14.png Madison mckinney 01.png Madison springer 31.png Madison springer 21.png Madison springer 10.png Madison springer 01.png Madison mckinney2 102.png Category:Suspects Category:Victims